The Witch and the Faerie
by Katsy17
Summary: Capella never knew what she was getting into when she went to her brothers club. It started with a party and ended in a wedding. Capella never expected to attract the attention of a faerie let alone the faerie prince.
1. Chapter 1

**Some of the places mention in this story may be real and I clearly do not own them, places such as The Williams apartment building. Anything else is the works of JKR or myself. **

**Not Beta-ed.**

**The Witch and the Faerie**

**The Briefest of Meetings **

The day Isla Black turned seventeen she had packed her bags and moved out of her ancestral home. She no longer wanted to be part of the Black family. Her mother had shouted at her that if she left, she would never be allowed to come back. Her mother did not have to power to disown her and her father didn't care what she did most of the time, so Isla left. She had been a Ravenclaw at Hogwarts and as far has her father was concerned she was the second daughter and youngest member of their family, which meant that she was not expected to be anything but a bride to some pureblood.

Isla refused to be a bride to some stuck up pureblood, so she had taken all the money she had saved over the years and packed her bags.

Isla spent the next few days in the Leaky Cauldron trying to decide what she wanted to do now. She didn't have enough money to stay in London. She didn't want to have to ask her friends as it would get back to her parents and prove to her mother that she couldn't do anything on her own.

Three days after leaving home Isla was walking around muggle London when the idea came to her. She was walking down the main street when she saw a poster in the window of one of the buildings. It was about immigrating to Australia. She had entered the building and before she knew it she walking out with a first class ticket to Australia on the next ship out of England.

Isla arrived in Sydney two months later. It had been a long time on the ship and she was very happy to be off of it. It was summer time when she arrived. Isla had met many people during the trip but the most important person she had met was Bob Hitchens. Bob had been in the room next to her and they had been at the same table in the dining room. Bob had been travelling with his father, John, and younger sister, Helen, who was eight and completely adorable.

When John had found out that Isla had nowhere to go when they arrived he had invited her to stay with them. They were going to stay with John's sister and husband until they were able to get a place of their own. Isla had agreed to stay with them until she found somewhere safe to stay. Isla never found anywhere else to live but there really was no need to.

Isla and Bob had fallen in love and were married two years after they had met. It was a simple wedding, as they did not have a lot of money, but it was one of the best days of Isla's life. Isla become Mrs. Isla Hitchens and never thought about her family back in England again. Isla never told her beloved husband about magic. She had very little use for it in her new lifestyle so she had kept quiet about it.

Over the years Isla had five children and was blessed with twelve grandchildren. They had all been born without magic, but that had not mattered. Her line flourished and grew over the many years until a witch was once more born into the family.

Capella Hitchens was born in 1990 to Helene and Gray Hitchens and had two twin brother's Ara and Vega. Ara and Vega were three years older than Capella and currently running a night club on Lonsdale Street, Melbourne. The club was called Wasat, meaning middle of the sky, as it was on the top floor off a twenty five story hotel. The hotel was owned and run by Vega's best friend's family the Junipers. The Junipers were happy to let the twins have the club space since the last tenants business had failed and they need someone they could trust to use the space wisely. Wasat was popular with the locals as well as overseas visitors. The average age of their clients was about twenty five to thirty.

Helene and Gray owned a restaurant on Little Collins Street not far from Russell Street called Ruby Moon. They specialized in organic fresh and local foods. It was a big hit with the locals. The restaurant had been going for almost twenty five years now.

Ara and Vega were identical twins. Most people couldn't really tell them apart but since growing up with them Capella could tell the difference. They were both taller than Capella, had blue eyes and caramel coloured hair. Both were slim and healthy, always dressed in the latest fashion. Vega was always one to keep his hair short and Ara liked it a little longer.

Capella looked nothing like her brothers. People were always surprised when she was introduced as their sister. She a little shorter than average with dark brown eyes and light chocolate brown hair, Capella had taken after their mother while the twins took after their father.

Capella, Elle for short, was a little different from her family. Her parents cooked for a living, her bothers ran a dance club and Ella was the official healer for one of the Australian Quidditch teams, The Thundelarra Thunderers.

Ella had born with magic, the first in a long time in her line and had attended Australia's only magical academy, the Australian Institute of Magical Learning. Students joined the Institute at aged eleven and studied for seven years before either graduating or continuing on for further study. The location of the Institute a big secret, all anyone ever found out was that it was somewhere in central Australia. All students were given portkeys to use to travel to and from the school and the start and end of term. Not everyone attended the Institute though, many people were still home schooled.

At the Institute Ella had been in the top ten students of her year. She worked hard for her marks and it had paid off. Ella had been accepted into the healer program after her seven years. The healer program was four years of intensive training in all areas of healing. It was during her fourth year in training that she was scouted for the Thundelarra Thunderers as their assistant healer. She had gladly taken the job. For a few months she had to juggle training and work but she managed and passed her healer exams with an almost perfect score.

Six months after training and eleven after starting work she was given the position on Official healer for the team when the last had resigned to get married and have children. She had said that she wanted to enjoy her new life before finding part time work somewhere else. A new assistant, Joan Williams, had been hired for her.

Currently Ella could be found in her office trying to work though a huge pile of paper work. Quidditch season was almost over and she was running out of time to get all the paperwork sent to the right people. The season had gone well for the team. There were minimal injuries and the general health of the player was good. The team's owner was changing and the team was going to be getting a makeover, new uniforms, new brooms, updated stadium and more. Even Ella and Joan were included in the changed. They were getting new robes and new equipment. The new robes were still in the standard healer's style but in the team new colours of green and bronze, instead of the old green and white. They had the teams crest on the back and their name and position stitched on the left breast of the robes.

The new owners were investing a lot of money and they had a goal of being in the quidditch world cup final within the next three years. The team had never rated more than 15th in the world cup but the new owners had high hopes.

Ella sighed as she glanced at the clock. It looked like it was going to be another late night. Joan was sitting at her desk opposite her trying to sort about the player's latest physical reports. Ella gave her a wary smile before telling her that it was okay for her to leave once she had finished with the reports. Joan left a little while later and wished Ella good luck with the rest of the work. A few hours later Ella was finishing up the last of the urgent paper work when someone knocked on her door.

"Hey Ella, going home soon?" asked Jake Mitcham, the team manager.

"As soon as I send these off," Ella waved at the small pile of letters next to her, "What are you going here so late?"

"Meeting with the new owners, sometimes I wonder if they are going to turn us into a whole new team. It's hard to tell them that our fans won't be happy if too many things change."

"What did they want to change this time? Was it the mascot again? A Kangaroo with a trident and in toga is not a good idea at all."

"Not this time. Now they want to change the team to all male. Let me tell you the girls were not the least bit happy about it."

"I bet they weren't," Ella replied rolling her eyes at the stupidity of the new owners, "The girls won that argument?"

"Sure did. Anyway I came to ask if you wanted to join us for dinner. The team and I were going for Chinese, how about it?"

"Sorry not this time. I promised I would visit my brothers tonight. Their having some kind of event at the club and made me promise I would attend"

"Have fun then, we will see you on Monday, I guess. Have a good weekend"

"Yeah, you too"

Once Jake had left, Ella picked up the letters to be sent as well as her handbag and made her way to the small postal office pausing only to lock up her office. The postal room was empty so she left the letters in the tray marked 'Urgent outgoing' and continued to the apparition point. The only person in the room was a security guard who wished her a good night before she disappeared.

Ella reappeared in her own living room a second later. She was currently living in an apartment in The William on Williams Street. It was a very modern two bedroom apartment with a balcony. She was able to afford such a nice place because of her large salary. Ella threw her bag down and walked into her kitchen to find some food before showering and changing into a party dress more appropriate for the club.

Wasat was just a short walk from her apartment building so it didn't take long for Ella to arrive and she waved to Bruce the bouncer on her way inside. As it was still rather early there were not too many people inside. Ella saw Ara standing behind the bar serving a handful of young ladies and Vega was talking with the DJ by the dance floor. Vega motioned that he would met her at the bar and Ella made her way over to Ara, who handed her a drink, automatically while still talking to the girls. Ara had a long time girlfriend but was still a bit of a flirt especially when behind the bar.

"Hey Ella! How was work today?" asked Vega as he lent against the bar next to her.

"Hi. Mostly paperwork again. So what is so special I had to come tonight? I'm not working if someone is sick again. I'm not falling for it."

"You're safe. Everyone is here."

"Good. Good. So? this event?"

"Oh... we have been booked privately for the night. Some sort of celebration. Ara took care of everything. You know I'm not too good dealing with that kind of thing."

"Privately booked?" Ella raised an eye brow at that. It wasn't very often that the club was booked for an event. "Then why am I here?"

"Yes. Well... We just thought you could do with some fun. It's not like anyone will notice there is an extra person not on the list, it's a really big party."

"Sure sure." Ella finished off her drink and handed the empty glass to Ara, "What kind of party is this then, Ara?"

"A Birthday Party" replied Ara, silently asking if she wanted another drink.

"Later. Who's birthday?"

"Ahh... That's us to know and you to find out."

Ella smacked Ara on the arm, "Tell me! What are the chances I know this person."

"Hey!" Ara yelled playfully at the smack, "I think you might know of him and that is all I'm saying."

"You're no fun! Well you better hand me another drink then. If I'm going to be in a room full of strangers you better be prepared to keep me company, both of you."

"Yes, you always say that then you go off and find yourself someone to talk to, leaving your poor brothers all alone."

"It's not like you ever get bored in this place."

"Why are you complaining? You get free entry and drinks. Isn't that good enough for you?"

"No it's not" Ella replied, sticking up her nose and pretending to be offended by everything.

Vega bumped her shoulder as he walked away to check on a few things leaving the two of them laughing and the nearby girls looking at them oddly.

Half an hour or so later most of the guests had arrived it was going just on nine. The main party guest had not arrived yet but some of the guests looked familiar to her. She had a feeling that she had seen them before. It wasn't until the party was in full swing that she realised where she had seen them before. It was the same group that had been in the Top Box at their last game against the Woollongoon Warriors and had been at the after party when her team had won the match. It had been a very close game, 280 to 295.

She waved at one of the group and as they made their over to her table she had claimed near the bar. She was just sitting there enjoying herself but she didn't think that would last much longer. The one in the group that had spotted her was now pulling her friends over to here she was sitting. Maybe she shouldn't have waved, showing that she recognised them. Maybe they would have left her alone. It was too late for maybes when the five of them sat down at her table. There weren't enough chairs so some just snagged some from nearby tables.

"Hi. I'm Jess." The black haired blue eyes girl on her left said. "This is Ryan and Kelly, Sara and my husband Dan. You were at the late game between the Warriors and the Thunderers, right? I knew I had seen you somewhere before."

"Uh... Yeah. I'm Ella. Enjoying the party?"

"Oh yes! It's been so much fun! I didn't know this place was even here until we got the invite. How do you know Kalin?"

"I don't. My bothers own the place."

"Really. Well we will just have to introduce you." Exclaimed Sara, standing up, the others following the motion. "Come on then! No need to be shy. Kalin is a great guy. I'm sure he will like you."

Ella followed the group over to where the birthday boy, man really, was talking with just a few of the many people in the Club.

"Hey Kalin, we have someone we want you to met. Have you got a minute?"

"Sure" answered the man with the almost white blonde hair and the brightest green eyes Ella had ever seen. He turned to the young man next to him and told him that they would talk again later before turning back to them. "I thought I knew everyone here. Don't tell me you brought some strangers off the street again."

"That was one time!" Exclaimed Kelly, "We want you to meet Ella"

"Ella?"

"Yes, Ella." Kelly said while pulling Ella into full view of the handsome man. "She is Ara and Vega's sister."

"Nice to meet you Ella." greeted Kalin, "How do you know Kelly and the others?"

"It's actually Capella but Ella is preferred and we just met..." Ella was cut off by Jess,

"We met at the after party for the last Warriors and Thunderer's game."

"So you're a witch then? I didn't know Ara and Vega were magical."

"They're not and yes I am. Aren't you too?"

Kalin smiled mysteriously, "Not quiet. We are magical though."

Nodding her head Ella was about to reply when she heard Vega shout for her from behind the bar.

"Looks like I had better go see what he wants. Maybe I'll see you again some time. It was nice meeting you. Happy Birthday by the way, can I ask just how old you are?"

Kalin grinned at her before replying completely serious, "One hundred"

Ella was startled. She was not expecting that. Just what were these people? The blond hardly looked older then she did and the others looked about twenty five at the most. Ella was brought back to reality then Vega called for her again.

"You better get going. I'm sure we will meet again." Kalin said while waving her off.

Ella smiled one last time at the others before making her way through the crown to Vega. Vega gave her a look that could only mean trouble when she reached him.

"I need you look after the bar for a little bit. Ara is busy and Zoe is on her brake."

"Where are you going?"

"I won't be long we just need a few more supplies for the bar. We are running out of some things faster than I thought we would. Please?"

"Okay, fine, I will help but you own me one."

"Great! I'll be as fast as I can."

As fast as possible turned out to be for the rest of the night. This was not the first time this has happened. Vega did bring the needed stock but he was soon called away to deal with some rowdy guests. When the last few guests left and the hired staff started the night's cleanup, Ara took Ella home and Vega stayed to close up.

Ella was so tried that she didn't even remember getting home the next morning. She awoke to the smell of coffee and fresh fruit. She could hear someone puttering around in her kitchen. She slowly shuffled into the open plan kitchen and living area and saw that it was her mother puttering around the place.

"What are you doing her mum?"

"I heard from the boys that they kept you busy last night and thought that I would come over and make you some food before we went to movies."

"Thanks mum." Ella said as a plate of food was placed in front of her.

=+=+=+= TBC =+=+=+=

I hope you enjoyed it, even a little bit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Some of the places mention in this story may be real and I clearly do not own them, places such as The Williams apartment building. Anything else is the works of JKR or myself. **

**Not Beta-ed.**

**The Witch and the Faerie**

**2. Overflowing Flowers **

When they arrived back at Ella's apartment they were surprised to find a lovely big bouquet of Azaleas, white camellias, daffodils and forsythia in a glass vase next to the door with a little card. Helen picked up the flowers while Ella unlocked the door, and then placed them on the coffee table. Ella plucked out the card. Her name was written in an elegant scrawl across the white envelope. The message was written in the same handwriting on a plain white card.

_For my beautiful Capella,_

_May you forever shine as brightly as the star you were named after._

_Forever Yours XX_

"Does it say who sent them?" asked Helen.

"There's no name. I wonder who it is" Ella replied, as she placed the card back. She wondered what they meant. No one in the magical world would send flowers without knowing the meanings of them. She would have to remember to get a book about flower meanings after work. Magical beings tended to have some kind of meaning for every gift they sent. Ella was sure they went over this at school but she could hardly remember the meanings now.

The next day when Ella got home from the grocery store she found another vase of flowers waiting for her. This one was filled with gardenias, magnolias and white violets. Ella placed them on the coffee table next to the first vase. There was another message.

_Dear Capella,_

_I hope you will give me the chance to explain my feelings for you. I cannot wait to get to know you better._

_Forever Yours XX_

Monday came and more flowers were delivered. In fact flowers were delivered every day for two weeks, all with short messages. On the fifteenth day the flowers arrived as usual but they were not alone. This time they came with a silver necklace with a small charm hanging from it. The charm was a piece of White Fairy Quartz. The accompanying note said:

_Dear Capella,_

_I hope that this crystal will help you relax and heal now that the quidditch season has ended. I do not like seeing you as stressed as you have been the last few weeks. I hope you take the time to rest and we shall meet again soon, my darling._

_Yours forever XX_

Ella fastened the chain around her neck and smiled. Today had been the last of the season and now she had three months before the next one started. She was happy that whoever was sending her all these flowers was worried for her. She may not know who it was but she was starting to get the impression that they really cared for her.

The all the flowers that she has been sent, still looked as lovely as when they had first arrived. In one of the many notes she had received it had been said that all these flowers were charmed to be everlasting. She was running out of places to put them. Her apartment was starting to look like a florist or a garden. There were now flowers covering almost every surface of her apartment in all kinds of colours, shapes and fragrances. She had gotten the book on flower meanings and it seemed like she was being courted. When she had realised that this might be the case she had gone out a brought a few books on courting, traditional and modern so she would know what to expect.

Not feeling like cooking that night, Ella decided to visit her parent's restaurant. It was still early when she arrived and there were not many people seated yet. Her parents were very happy to see her and wanted to hear all about the flowers she had received that day. She was now in the habit of calling her mother ever day when new flowers arrived. Helen seemed very interested in the man that was sending them. She was very happy that someone had taking a real interest in her daughter. She hoped that whoever it was didn't do anything stupid. She just wanted to see her daughter happy.

The flowers and notes kept arriving for another two weeks before something changed. Sometimes the flowers would come with small gifts or long letters but this time, only a single purple rose was delivered but it was sitting on top of a large white box. Ella was really starting to get to know her mystery man but was wishing she could put a name and a face to them. She could even say she was starting too really like them. Ella placed the rose on her bedside table and the box on her bed. She slowly removed the lid to see pale pink tissue paper. Moving aside the paper she found the most stunning dress she had ever seen. It was a ball-gown halter floor-length organza satin quinceanera dress with ruffle beading in hunter green. Under the dress was a gold invitation. Miss Capella Hitchens, was written on the envelope and the card read,

_Let the warmth of friendship __  
__take the chill from the air, __  
__and the spirit of the season __  
__make winter easier to bear. __At the Faerie __  
__Annual Winter Gala __Friday, the twenty first of June __  
__two thousand thirteen __  
__at six o'clock in the evening __  
Evergreen Glade Castle_ Slipped inside the card was a small piece of white paper that said how to reply and that on confirmation of attending a portkey would be provided. Ella was not sure if she wanted to go. It was a complete surprise for her. It did give her a large clue to whom was sending her all these flowers though. They were clearly a faerie, not that she minded. She did not have a problem with inter race relationships like some witches and wizards had. She wondered if her admirer was one of the faeries she had met before. She wasn't sure what she should do. She still had a few days to decide if she wanted to attend. Ella hung the beautiful dress up in her wardrobe and went to call her mother. Maybe Helen would have some idea of what to do. After speaking with her mother and sleeping on it Ella decided that she would go to the ball. Somehow her brothers had found out and had encouraged her to go as well. She had a feeling that her mother had been talking about her again. Maybe she would be able to find out just who her mystery man was. =+=+=+=+=+=+= TBC

The ball gown, just remove the spaces:

: / /w w w. j js hou se Ba ll-Go wn-Ha lter-Fl oor-Le ngth-Or ganza-Sa tin-Quince anera-Dr ess-W ith-Ruf fle-Bea ding-02 1016 348-g 16348


	3. Chapter 3

**Some of the places mention in this story may be real and I clearly do not own them, places such as The Williams apartment building. Anything else is the works of JKR or myself. **

**Not Beta-ed.**

**This will be a pretty fast moving story, only about five chapters six at the most. I am also considering writing a short story about Isla Black but I have no idea when that will be.**

**The Witch and the Faerie**

**3. Winters Ball and Mysteries solved**

The Faeries Winter Ball had arrived at lighten speed. Ella was still receiving daily gifts but they had changed from flowers to many other things. Sometimes she would still get small posies flowers. A week ago she has received a new pair of silver court shoes to go with her ball gown. Three days ago a stunning silver and diamond hair comb. A day ago, a satin box pleated evening party clutch with a long silver chain arrived. This morning she had awoke to find a royal blue jewellery box waiting for her to open. Inside was a shining silver and diamond jewellery set, consisting of a pair of earrings, a necklace and a silver bangle.

Ella was dressed and ready to go well before the portkey was to set to go off. Her mother had been happy to help her get ready. Her hair was done in an elegant waterfall hair twist with the loose ends curling slightly. The hair comb was in place and her makeup done to look natural and bring focus to her large brown eyes. Her jewellery was shimmering brightly and hand bag packed. She had even noticed that someone had magically stitched in a hidden pocket for her wand, so she didn't have to keep it in her bag. She had even put on her shoes and was already to go.

Waiting for the portkey to go off felt like days when it was really only about an hour. Her mother was chatting away about how excited she was for her, how she might be about to meet her admirer and maybe some new friends, but most of all she reminded her to have a good time. It was finally time to leave and with small wave goodbye she was whisked away.

The portkey landed in a spectacular garden. There was flowers ever where, covered in small twinkling lights. She was standing in a grassy area near a crystal lake and she could see a stone path nearby leading up to the magnificent castle. The air was crisp and fresh smelling like roses and the moon was large in the sky helping to lighting her way. She could see other people walking the path ahead of her.

The path twisted and turned through the gardens and soon she was getting her first proper look at the castle. The canopy of trees gave way to an impressive view. The castle was built in a light gray stone party covered with variegated ivy. The large windows were spilling light into the courtyard in front of the large wooden doors that were open to allow guests easy movement in and out of the castle. Ella joined the small queue of guest slowly making their way to the ball room. As she walked through the corridors she admired the beautiful artwork that was on the walls. The paintings with people in them were waving and smiling at the guests and yelling out greetings to the people that they knew.

The ball room was simply stunning. Ella's eyes widened slightly at the sight of it. The room was huge filled with lights and colours. At the other end of the hall was a platform were three thrones sat. They were occupied but three stunning beings. From this distance it was hard to tell exactly what they looked like but two were clearly male and the other female. Ella guessed that they must be the Faerie King, Queen and Prince. Near the platform was a smaller one with a small orchestra playing softly. She could also see five sets of glass doors to the left, leading out to small balconies overlooking the gardens and lake.

There was many guests standing in small groups, sipping on sparkling wines and enjoy the fabulous appetizers. Everyone was dressed in their finest. Many guests could be seen with colourful wings or pointed ears. There were a lot of different races her not just faeries. This helps Ella relax a little to know that she would not be completely out of place. The door man called out her name as she entered the room, not many people turned to look at her but a few people gave her a friendly smile as she walked passed them. She had no idea that the Prince was watching her as she slowly walked around the room.

Ella had just taken a glass of wine from a smartly dressed waiter when she was tapped on the shoulder. She turned around and smiled brightly when she saw who it was. It was Jess and Ryan, Kelly and Dan, and Sarah, who was going solo for the night. The girls all wore beautiful dresses in blue, red and purple respectively. The boys were dressed in well fitted tuxedos with ties matching their dates.

"Hello Ella! It's so good to see you again! Oh I just love your dress." Spoke Kelly.

"Hello everyone, you all look great too. How have you all been?"

"Wonderful. How about you?" answered Jess, "I heard-"

"Jess! Come over here a minute! I have someone you just have to meet," called a girl a few feet away chatting to an elderly woman.

" Ahh... I'll be right there... That is my sister Penny. I better go see what she wants. I'll talk to you late." Jess said as she pulled Ryan away with her.

Sarah rolled her eyes and took a sip of her drink, "So Ella, how have you been? Anything exciting going on at the moment?"

"I've been good, nothing too much. Just trying to relax while I can, I still have some time before I have to go back to work."

"I hear you have yourself a secret admirer. Do you have any idea who it is?"

Ella blushed lightly, wondering how they knew about it. "I have no idea but I would love to find out. How did you know anyway? I haven't told many people about it"

"Ah... well... your mother told us actually. A few weeks ago we went to Ruby Moon and met her. It took us a while to realise she was your mother but once we got talking it didn't take long to realise it."

"Oh..." Ella was going to have to have a few words with her mother, just how many people had she told.

The four of them chattered for a while before Jess and Ryan returned and Jess was acting strange. She was very excited and kept glancing at the prince sitting on the platform. Ella wondered what she was waiting for but didn't pay too much attention to her after about an hour passed, when nothing happened.

Dan and Ryan were both happy to dance with her once or twice but spent most of the time trying to keep their girlfriends from overdoing it. Sarah was a great person to talk to and was happy to stand with Ella when the others were off dancing or chatting to family and friends. Sarah had mentioned that most of her family were overseas at the moment so she didn't know a lot of people but every now and again someone would come by to chat to her and she introduced Ella to them all. Not the Ella had much of a chance of remembering their names.

It must have been about ten o'clock when the ball was in full swing that the music quietened down and the royals on the platform stood. The King and Queen smiled at them while the Prince seemed to be a little bored. He must not like such formal gatherings decided Ella as she listened to the Kings speech. After saying a few words the King and Queen started the dancing again and the Prince approached a group of girls asking one of them to dance. The girl that was chosen was very excited to be picked and seemed to be close to fainting. She was clearly a big fan of the prince by the way she kept looking at him but for the poor Prince it was not the best choice in dance partner after all, as the girl was too busy looking at him and kept stepping on his feet.

Once the song was over and more people had joined the dance floor the Prince went to talk to a group of people that looked like they were good friends of his and the King and Queen changed dance partners. Sarah laughed a little when she saw that Ryan was trying not to stand on the Queens feet while glaring at the man that was dancing with Jess. The Queen seemed to be amused as well by his behaviour. The girl the Prince had danced with looked put out when she realised that the Prince would not be dancing with her anymore.

Ella smiled at the older gentleman that asked her to dance. If she remembered correctly with was one of Sarah father's cousins. He was a nice enough man who liked to talk a lot about his family. For the next song someone else took his place. She didn't catch his name but he too moved on after one song. After another three or four dances Ella decided to get a little fresh air and moved out onto one of the balconies. She took another glass of wine as she stepped out into the cool night air. At first she thought she was alone before she noticed that there was someone else sitting on the small stone bench against the wall.

Ella's eyes widened when she realised that it was the Prince and they widened even more when she realised that the Prince was Kalin. The man she had met just over two months ago at her brothers club. Kalin smiled at her and moved over so there was room for her on the bench to.

"Hello Capella. It's nice to see you again. Please sit, you look like you could use a brake."

"Hello. It is good to see you as well." After sitting she added, "Thank you"

"You look stunning tonight. I'm happy you are wearing the dress I sent you."

Ella blinked and then blinked again before it hit her what he had said, "You sent this? But that can't be possible. That would mean that your my-"

"-Admirer"

"Really? I don't understand."

Kalin smiled at her, "Yes me really. Do you know a lot about faeries?"

"No, not very much, what does that have to do with it?"

"Everything My Dear, you see faeries are one of the few beings that have soul mates that are chosen for them before they are even born. When we met I have just come into maturity, my one hundredth birthday, and was able to tell right away that you were the one for me."

"How can you tell?"

"It's very hard to explain. It's just this feeling you get. Like everything is all right in the world now. It is an amazing feeling."

"Oh..."

The pair fell into a comfortable silence but after a while Kalin stood and held his hand out to her "Would you like to dance Miss Hitchens?

Ella not sure what else to say nodded and took his hand. The prince led her to the dance floor and expertly guided her around the room. As they passed her friends she could see Jess grinning like mad at her and she wondered if the girl knew anything out this.

After a few more dances with Kalin, he lead her back to the balcony so they could rest and talk some more. Neither of them noticed the looks they were getting. Many girls were glaring at Ella, jealous of the attention she was receiving from the Prince. Other though were looking at them and smiling, happy with the knowledge that the Prince had found his soul mate. They ended up talking for the rest of the night and before they knew it the ball was coming to an end. Kalin had promised to take things as slow as Ella needed and was happy to answer her many questions once she was comfortable enough to ask them.

After saying goodbye to Jess, Ryan, Kelly, Dan and Sarah promising to met up again soon, Kalin walked Ella to the gardens where the portkey was set to take her back home. Just before the portkey activated Kalin lent in and placed a small kiss on Ella's lips, surprising her seconds before she was spinning away home.

TBC

Hair Comb – remove the spaces –

vel vetco ronet .co. uk/b rida l-acc essio ries/v intag e-cry stal-le af-ha irco mb


End file.
